


She is Ruffnut

by Minlout3Heathlegs3RuffthrokFan



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Canon Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dragon's Edge (How to Train Your Dragon), Dragons: Race to the Edge, F/M, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Fluff, Free Verse, How to Train Your Dragon References, Inspired by How to Train Your Dragon, Inspired by Poetry, Love, Love Confessions, Love Poems, Nature, Non-Canon Relationship, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poetry, Romance, Ruffnut - Freeform, Throk - Freeform, Tumblr, Weird Fluff, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minlout3Heathlegs3RuffthrokFan/pseuds/Minlout3Heathlegs3RuffthrokFan
Summary: Throk's free-verse love poem for Ruffnut based on his poem in the Season 5 episode "Snuffnut". Fishlegs attempts to make it longer and better formulated than Throk's original love poem. (Sorry, Throk.) Ruffthrok Poem.
Relationships: Ruffnut Thorston/Throk
Kudos: 1





	She is Ruffnut

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Hello, everyone! Welcome to my first poem, and the first work on the minor non-canon pairing, Ruffthrok. When I came to the scene in "Snuffnut" where Throk was giving Ruffnut a "love poem", I cringed a bit. It was... awkward. And it was a poem that only Ruffnut could love. So I decided to help the poor guy out and do a little "fixer-upper" work on his poem, while trying to keep in the spirit of Ruffnut's personality and Throk's POV. I hope I succeeded in this.
> 
> Enjoy the poem! And please tell me what you think. Your feedback is always appreciated and will help me greatly to improve.
> 
> — Minlout3Heathlegs3RuffthrokFan

.

.

.

Do me a great honor and let me  
Point you in the direction of  
The fragrant savior of this man's very life:  
Ruffnut Thorston.

I endeavor in my quest to win her hand —  
The sign of her undying devotion —  
By forsaking the simpler traditions of my Tribe,  
And challenge myself with these modern methods.

With her consent, I shall lift her off her feet,  
And return with her homeward,  
Where she will remain all her days  
As my most trustworthy wife.

Her hair — it smells of the ocean;  
It reminds me of the fish I caught today.  
Her skin — rough like sandstone,  
Like the coral of a thousand-year-old reef.

Her lips — dry and salty like fish jerky;  
Oh! How I long to savor their taste!  
Her eyes — like those of a dragon:  
Ferocious and wild, with a mischievous glint.

Her body — like a firm, slender yew tree,  
Bending, challenging the fierce North winds.  
Her voice — like the growls of the Great Protector;  
Lava has melted my heart by its sound!

Her legs — quick and nimble as a frolicking deer;  
None can ever match her in speed.  
Her hands — strong as hardened steel,  
Scarred by labor and the fires of war.

With her Twin, she charges into the battle's fire,  
Together enacting feats of valor  
Once born only in legends and songs;  
Lesser men envy and greater men aspire.

Her courage and fearless fortitude in battle,  
Her sharp wit and banter-ready tongue,  
Her loyalty to her companions and kin,  
Has burned me with an ardent devotion for her.

A most solemn and grave oath I vow  
Before the Ancients, my Queen, and the Great Protector:  
The strength of my arms, with my trusty halberd,  
Shall safeguard her from all dangers.

No hand or foot shall be severed  
From this woman, for she is modern.  
She is Ruff. She is Nut.  
She is Ruffnut.

.

.

.


End file.
